1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a menu screen, and more particularly, to a method of configuring a menu screen, a user device capable of performing the method, and a computer-readable storage medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various types of application programs are installed and executed by user devices in which an Operating System (OS) for a mobile device is installed, various technologies for configuring a menu screen on which a user can conveniently execute an application program, have been suggested. However, the menu screens in current operating systems are limited, and there exists a need for new methods and devices for configuring a menu screen.